


Corderito

by aribakemono



Series: Los cuentos de EXO [14]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25529320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aribakemono/pseuds/aribakemono
Summary: Luhan es su corderito, Kyungsoo se lo dice todas las noches.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Lu Han
Series: Los cuentos de EXO [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807069





	Corderito

Luhan es su corderito, Kyungsoo se lo dice todas las noches.  
  
"Little lamb, little lamb" le canturrea con los labios en su ombligo, le hace pedorretas, le hace retorcerse de la risa como un niño pequeño. Cuando le tiene así Kyungsoo se siente victorioso y se le escapa el "eres precioso" antes de poder pensarlo.  
  
Al principio en estas situaciones el mayor se sonrojaba y trataba de esconder la cara, de repente estaban los dos muy conscientes de que su propia desnudez y eso hacía sentir a Kyungsoo muy, muy incómodo, y no era hasta que Luhan decidía levantarse un poco al cabo de unos minutos, cogerle la mejilla del menor y acercarle, un besito en los labios para quitarle la tensión al ambiente y disculparse que no volvía a coger confianza. Era un poco raro; de hecho la primera vez que follaron fue tan extraño que Kyungsoo no disfrutó del orgasmo y cree que Luhan tampoco, pero él se rió como si hubiera sido lo más bonito del mundo y de algún modo lo fue, no lo cambiaría ni por las manos de Baekhyun masturbándole.  
  
Kyungsoo le llamó corderito la primera vez sin ningún motivo, simplemente porque le vino la cancioncita de Mary y su corderito al mirarle, mientras comían una montaña de espaguetis en el suelo porque aún no habían montado la mesa nueva. Por un momento pensó que quizás Luhan se enfadaría porque tiende a hacerlo cuando le llaman algo que cuestione su masculinidad y su madurez, pero se le quedó mirando unos segundos y cuando parecía que iba a decirle de todo, hizo una mueca con la boca y luego "beee~", con una sonrisa. Con las mismas se sirvió otro plato de espaguetis.  
  
Ha llovido mucho desde entonces, han descubierto que a Luhan le gusta que le llame corderito cuando quiere follarle y que le cante sobre Mary mientras mueve los dedos dentro de su culo y que a Kyungsoo le excita verle, hace que el corazón le vaya a mil por hora y que se sienta como en casa, bienvenido y feliz y cálido. El menor le dice "eres precioso" y Luhan vuelve a reírse, parece que no se cansa nunca y ojalá nunca lo haga, le coge del cuello y le hace tumbarse totalmente sobre él, siente cada parte de su cuerpo caliente y sudada contra la del mayor, su sonrisa contra la suya, es totalmente su corderito.


End file.
